Tears Of A Goddess
by Mrs.Hibari Kyoya
Summary: she cried so many times, her heart cant take it no more. She lets down her guard... She doesnt care about herself no more. "I gotta let it all go now"


Tears of a goddess

"I need you" she sniffed

"I want you" she sobbed

"I'm nothing without you" she cried out

"I'm... I'm lonely" she whispered

As Lucy curled up in a ball besides her bed, she dug her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Here goes" Lucy sniffed once more before placing the sharp object on her delicate wrist.

As the blood trickled down her cut skin and landed on the carpet, the blond rested her head on the bedside.

"I have to let it all go" she whimpered.

"Luce... is that you" a certain pinkette walked into the room.

"Natsu..." the blonde tried to hide her wrist behind her back and shove the knife under the bed... but it was too late.

"Lucy...what...what happened" Natsu stared at her, shocked.

"Natsu...I...I just...I" she was speechless.

All Natsu could do was walk towards me and lift my hand, staring at my bloody wrist.

"Why did you do this" he ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around Lucy's wrist tightly.

"I...I'm...It's...It's nothing" the blond held her damaged wrist.

"It's nothing"? Natsu asked in shock.

"You think THIS is nothing" he grabbed the blonds injured wrist and shoved it in front of her face.

"That hurts, let me go"! The blond yelled

The pinkette let go

"Sorry" he lay on the wall, slowly going down. He ran his hand through his spiked, soft, pink hair.

"Why...are you trying to...to hurt yourself" Natsu rested his head on his hand.

"It's none of your concern" the blond pointed out

"Actually, it is, you're my Nakama" Natsu reminded her

There was silence

**. . .**

"Do you want to... talk" the pinkette indicated at the couch.

The blond simply nodded and stood up.

"Where do you wanna start" Natsu slid a piece of dangled blond hair behind her ear.

"Everything" the blond whimpered

"Everyone" it was hardly a whisper

~Flashback~

The blond happily skipped towards the guild, listening to her favourite song, closer. A wonderful Japanese song.

As Lucy approached the doors, a certain pinkette and a grey haired woman ran holding hands towards the doors, not even noticing the poor blond.

"Hey Na..." Lucy stood there with blank emotion

"Hey...everyone, me and lisanna are together now" Natsu had his signature grin smacked across his bright, delightful face.

The blond walked in.

"Nat..."

"Yo Luce, me and lisanna are together now" Natsu interrupted the poor blond.

"Oh...umm...i guess...i...well..." the blond walked past Natsu.

A hidden tear ran down Lucy's soft, pink, cherry-like cheek.

"Umm... Lucy"? The confused pinkette walked behind the blond.

"Yeah" Lucy turned around, plastering a smile across her face

"Aren't you happy for me" Natsu Smiled.

"Of course I am baka" Lucy lightly punched his on his arm

"Don't worry, I'll still be the same" Natsu rubbed the blonds head playfully

"You promise you wont change" Lucy looked at the pinkette

"Promise" Natsu stared back at the chocolate brown orbs.

Any day now, the promise has to break... doesn't it?

~later that day~

Natsu and lisanna sat next to each other by the bar, talking to the bartender, Mira-Jane

"so where are you planning on taking lisanna Natsu"? the bartender rested her head on her hand, smiling away.

"I don't know... maybe to that place where me and Lucy went on her birthday, it's very beautiful" Natsu drooled at the pictures that popped up in his mind.

"But, Natsu... i thought that that was only OUR place" the blond nudged the pinkette.

"Yea... but it won't hurt if lisanna can go there now right"? Natsu waited for a reply.

"I thought it was meant to be our little secret... at least, that's what you told me" the blond whimpered.

"Common, Lisanna's my girlfriend now, I can show her the place if I'd like to" the pinkette crossed his arms.

"but you promised me" Lucy's voice broke

"im gonna show it to her anyways, nothings gonna change my mind" he pouted

Lucy raised her arm and slapped Natsu across his face.

"BAKA! You promised me that it was OUR little secret, nobody else's, you told me that it was MY birthday present... you promised me... "The blond hid her face behind her hands and sobbed.

"Lucy..." Natsu embraced her.

"GET OFF ME, I HATE YOU" Lucy ran out the guild crying.

"Good going flame head"! Grey ran after the heart broken blond.

Lucy hid behind the big oak tree.

"Baka" she punched the tree with all her strength, bruising her knuckles.

"shit" she held her hand

"hurts doesn't it" grey appeared from the opposite side of the tree

"it...it doesn't" Lucy hid her hand behind her.

"let me see it" grey held her hand, causing the blond to blush

Grey scanned her hand thoroughly

He gently touched one knuckle at a time

"ow" Lucy closed her eyes in pain

"good going baka, you broke three bones" grey chuckled.

"NANI" The blond held her broken hand

"now i cant writer my novel" the celecial wizard whined.

"at least you can take a break with the writing, every time a visit you"

"break into my house" lucy corrected

"whatever, every time i visit you, you're writing 24/7" grey smiled.

"it doesn't matter now, I've got a broken hand" lucy chuckled

"look, about Natsu, forget what he said" grey stared at the guild doors

"But... he promised me" she whispered

"when did he promise you" grey asked

"on my birthday"

~End of chapter~


End file.
